


Punk

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: a teen!Ray story





	Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Punk

## Punk

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/jodie_mouse

Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed

Author's Notes: originally posted to ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: 

* * *

Did punks suck cock? I, Stanley Raymond Kowalski suck cock. Big time. Of course I don't suck cock because I like it. Oh no. They pay me the other guys. Ten dollars a pop. More if they want me to swallow. I'm saving up to take Stella to that expensive restaurant down town. I need to suck a lot of cock if I'm going to afford that. 

One guy -- I don't charge. I like sucking his cock. There I admitted it. I knew him at high school and when we both graduated and drifted around well we hung out together. I never charged him. It was a pleasure. It does not mean that I'm a faggot or anything. 

And I hope that my Stella never finds out because that would be so bad. I hope she thinks I got the money from fixing Mr Thompson's wreck. 

I've almost got enough money now for the restaurant and the ring. I'm gonna ask Stella to marry me. I don't have to suck that much more cock. But the guy -- you know the one I'm really into -- he said if I let him fuck my ass he'd give me two hundred. 

I'd let him fuck my ass for free. I don't know what to make of that at all. I like Stella so how can I be a faggot? 

So I say yes to the guy. It will mean I don't have to suck anymore cock. I would have enough to take Stella to the restaurant and buy the ring and ask her. The only thing I'm worried about -- what if I like him fucking me? What if I enjoy it? Will I turn into a faggot? 

But I don't care. I'll do this because I love Stella. 

* * *

End Punk by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
